A Host Club Christmas
by mcangel1976
Summary: No poll this year. As thanks for always supporting me, this will be a multi-chapter collection of oneshots featuring Haruhi paired with a different host per chap. Will Haruhi break her leg b4 Hikaru confesses? Will Tamaki be killed on Christmas? Will Hunny get his Christmas wish? Kaoru only wants one thing this Christmas. Mori is ready for something special. And Kyoya knows all.
1. Hikaru and Haruhi

**A/N: It's time for my annual Christmas story. Many of you will notice that I didn't put a poll up this time and that's because I decided to do something different this year. It's been crazy. I wound up getting really sick in August and then had to get my tonsils out. OUCH! After issues with surgery, I'm finally better. All of this made me realize something though, shit happens and it may make things difficult, but I'm truly blessed. I know my readers here all have their favorite ship and I've decided to give back after everything you've given me. Everyone gets their ship! Each chapter of this story will be a different story featuring a different pairing with the hosts. (Sorry everyone, I only covered the hosts this year.) None of the stories will be connected and they will vary in length. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Cub or its characters. If I did, I'd be living in Japan right now and would be able to actually draw people. As it is, I'll just settle for using the in my fanfictions. LOL.**

Chapter 1 – Hikaru/Haruhi

It was cold. Almost too cold for Haruhi's tastes, but that only meant that Christmas was right around the corner and maybe, just maybe, they'd actually get a white Christmas for the holiday. Of course that also meant she needed to be on the lookout. She didn't trust a certain redhead when there was snow around. She'd known Hikaru Hitachiin for two years now and in that time, he'd proven himself to be full of mischievousness and always looked for an opening to pull pranks on unsuspecting people. And that included Haruhi, much to her dismay.

But then again, somewhere in the middle of being forced to join the Host Club during her first year and the confetti popper that exploded in her desk when she'd opened it the day before, she'd fallen in love with him. His pranks were sort of – not really – endearing. It was a part of who he was and Haruhi never wanted to change him. It was just too bad he didn't feel the same. All the other hosts had fallen for her on some level, of that she was certain, but not him. Why? Why had she fallen for him and she was nothing more than a friend to him.

She sighed and walked down the hall toward the library. In the overly sized, too opulent, and noisy room, she could throw herself into her studying and forget about a boy with auburn hair and amber eyes.

"You are aware that being late to the Host Club could still warrant a degree of punishment?" Eye glasses sparkled in the fluorescent lights of the library, startling a certain female host, causing her to jump and her pen flew across the page in a scribble.

"Kyoya-senpai!" She clutched her chest and breathed heavily. Shaking her head, she gathered her wits and tried to calm her racing heart. The Shadow King still had the power to terrify the people around him, and while he usually didn't affect her, she'd been so engrossed in her studying, she hadn't heard him appear. "What are you even doing here? You and Tamaki-senpai graduated already."

"Yes, we did." Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "However, one should remember that while we did leave you and the twins in charge of the club, we still oversee the operation and periodically attend the Host Club. Today was a scheduled visit."

"Was that today? Yay us," she deadpanned.

"Haruhi, need I remind you what can happen –"

She interrupted him, "Another threat? You won't go through with it, senpai." She'd long ago realized that while Kyoya had the power and means to take care of his enemies, to his friends they were nothing more than empty threats…that said, no one else in the Host Club had caught on to his agenda…well, maybe Hunny and Mori had.

Kyoya studied her for a moment and smirked. "You never know. Shall we?"

"Whatever." She wasn't excited about attending the Host Club today, and in all honesty, it was getting harder and harder for her to watch Hikaru participating in the whole twincest act in addition to seeing all of the girls who threw themselves at him.

"Haruhi…"

"Let's just go, Kyoya-senpai." She grabbed her books and walked out of the library, leaving Kyoya standing by the table she'd been occupying.

His smirk growing, he stared at her retreating form for a moment longer before following her out. "How interesting."

When he caught up with her, he told her, "The Host Club will not be meeting in the music room today. We have arranged a Winter Wonderland for the ladies outside. Please go and change and meet us out there. Tardiness will result in a punishment you do not want to face."

A chill ran up her spine at his words. His tone held a menacing air that normally wasn't there. "Uh, yeah. I'll…I'll go change and meet you down in the courtyard."

"No. We are meeting on the hill."

"The hill. Got it." While she didn't think he would follow through with his threat, she also didn't want to push him too much. She rushed to the music room to change into whatever horrifying costume awaited her, but when she flew into her dressing room, she stopped. There, hanging up in her curtained off room was a red velvet dress lined with white fur. She pinched the fabric on the skirt to see if it was real and gasped seeing small jewels sown into a pattern lining the bottom. Knowing these rich bastards, the jewels were probably real and the fur was probably the best imitation that money could buy. She didn't even want to calculate the cost.

But that left the question, why a dress. Yes, there were times when she would wear a dress, but in the time since joining the Host Club, she could count on one hand the number of times she forced her to dress as a female. Why now? Why for this winter horror story?

Taking in a deep breath, she released it slowly. She refused to let her foul mood affect her job in the club. The patrons always expected the hosts to be dressed well, smiling, and in a good mood. She knew how to fake it and probably deserved an Oscar. Okay. She'd learned how to fake it and could at least fool the ladies who came to see her during club hours. Hell, she'd been pretending to be a boy this whole time, which in and of itself was some kind of miracle. During her first year, when they'd arrived at the end of the Ouran Faire, she was sure her cover had been blown and she wouldn't have cared, however, it hadn't been. The girls actually thought it was some sort of cosplay and that the guys had forced her to wear fake boobs. Really? Ouran was known academically, but Haruhi had to seriously question some of the female population that attended the school. Whatever. Not her problem. She had her own challenges to conquer and her dreams to fulfill.

She pulled the dress away from the wall. Nope, no other costume. She searched the room and others in the music room. No other costumes were found…at least none that went along with the winter theme. She'd found the old Usa-Chan costume that the twins and Tamaki had tried to get her to wear her first year at Ouran. And a Kuma-Chan costume that Tamaki had brought her during her second year. But nothing winter. This dress had to be it.

Quickly changing into the heavy material, complete with three petticoats (how annoying), she tried to race to the hill. The dress was heavy and it slowed her down, and she almost broke her ankle when she slipped on the marble floor. Instead she slammed into one of the pillars. "Stupid shoes, stupid dress, stupid club," she muttered under her breath as she leaned there and tried to get her balance back. Her ankle hurt and she wanted to nothing more than to change back into her school uniform.

"Haru-Chan! Hurry! Hurry!" Hunny bounced up to her, Mori following him.

"Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai, I didn't expect to see you here today."

"We wouldn't miss this for the world!" Hunny exclaimed. "It's finally –"

"Mitsukuni," Mori snapped, cutting his cousin off.

"Finally what?" Now Haruhi was confused. Wasn't today just a normal Host Club day with an outrageous theme like always?

Hunny giggled. "Nothing! Come on Haru-Chan. We don't want to be late for the ladies." He started to run down the hall knowing his two friends would be following him.

Haruhi pulled away from the pillar and took one step on her bad ankle and started to pitch forward. _Oh no!_ she thought to herself.

Reflexively, Mori caught her before she could face plant into the floor. "Haruhi?"

"Thanks, Mori-senpai. I'm fine. Just twisted my ankle is all." She completely blamed this on Tamaki. It had to be his idea and his plotting that landed her in this situation.

"Come." Mori picked her up and carried her bridal style out of the building and towards the hill.

Blushing, Haruhi closed her eyes and face palmed. Great. Not only had she twisted her ankle, but she was late and now had to be carried or risk falling. Today was just getting better and better.

But wait! Hunny and Mori were wearing their old Ouran uniform. Where were their costumes? Was their visit a surprise and therefore they didn't have any? But Hunny had said they had planned on coming today. What the hell was going on? What did Tamaki have planned.

Only when they got to the hill, there were no customers, no girls. Only she and the hosts. Everyone except the one man who occupied her thoughts stood in their normal uniform on a hill of white and fake snow blew all around them. Hikaru stood in a red Santa suit minus the beard. Her heart raced and she didn't notice the chill in the air.

"Mori-senpai, what did you do to my daughter?" Tamaki screeched.

"She hurt herself," Mori answered and carefully set her down.

The moment her feet touched the ground, Tamaki started to run towards her, but something stopped him. In actuality, Hikaru threw a sack over his shoulder, hitting the former president in the face, sending him flying backwards, and sliding down the hill. When he opened his eyes, visions of tiny sugar plum fairies danced in circle over his head.

And if you are wondering, yes, it was completely on purpose.

Rushing up to her, Hikaru grabbed her small waist and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Heels are not my friend."

"Heels?" He tilted his head to the side. When he'd placed her costume in her changing room, it had lace up boots to be sure, but they did not have a heel on them knowing she never did well in them, and since they were going to be on a hill with snow blowing around them, heels would have been the death of her. Looking down at her feet, he whipped around and narrowed his eyes on the path Tamaki had left behind. It had to be him. Neither Kaoru nor Kyoya would have switched out the shoes, and Mori and Hunny wouldn't have had time – not that they would have done it either. That only left one person. "Baka Tamaki-senpai," he cursed under his breath.

"Honestly, I thought I was running late today. I'm glad none of the ladies have arrived yet."

Grinning, Hikaru locked eyes with her. "They aren't coming."

"What do you mean?" She was really confused now.

"Today is about you and me."

"You and me?" She tilted her head to the side still not sure where he was going for she was convinced he would be the last person who had feelings for her.

Chuckling nervously, he set his sack down and stuck a hand into it. "This is for you."

She accepted the gift with a bewildered frown on her face. "What is it?"

"Open it."

She did as he instructed and opened the present, gasping when she got the wrapping off. It was a picture of Hikaru and her dancing at the Ouran Faire during her first year in high school.

"Now this one." He gave her another one.

Ripping into the wrapping, she found a charm bracelet that had a watermelon, a manor house that reminded her of Karuizawa, but that wasn't all. It also had a crab, a pool, a firecracker, and a horse and carriage. They all reminded her of her times not only with the Host Club, but also Hikaru. Especially the firecracker after what happened to her desk.

"And this." He placed yet another package in her hands.

When she opened it, she found a framed note that read, "Will you meet me under the mistletoe tonight and every day for the rest of our lives? Will you be my personal Christmas star that guides me?" Tears filled her eyes and her smile grew. "Y –" Before she could say anything, Hikaru covered her mouth and put one more gift in her hands. It was a coffee mug that allowed one to write on it with chalk. Hikaru had written a message, "Will you go out with me? Check yes or no." There were boxes. Someone, probably Kyoya since he was standing right next to her now, handed her a piece of chalk. She instantly marked the box for "yes". "Of course I will!"

Leaning forward, she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him take her weight since her ankle wouldn't allow her to leap onto him. Their Christmas promise was sealed with a kiss, and the other hosts left them there, Mori dragging Tamaki along the ground behind him, to celebrate the moment alone.

This wouldn't be their last Christmas together, but it would be the one that started it all and one of the most memorable for years to come.

 _The End_


	2. Tamaki and Haruhi

**A/N: Here is the second chapter of the Christmas story. For those that love Tamaki/Haruhi, this one's for you. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 – Tamaki/Haruhi

Haruhi was going to kill him. Not only kill him, but she would take lessons from Kyoya and torture and maim him before she killed it. It would be a slow and agonizing death.

She'd told him that going on this business trip a week before Christmas was a bad idea. And now with a snow storm grounding all of the planes in Paris, Tamaki decided that she might be right. Oh she was definitely going to kill him.

They'd been married for three years and were expecting their first child on New Year's Day. And the way his luck was going, he'd probably get a call saying that his wife was in labor and the baby was coming early. He wouldn't put it was the Kami of luck to curse him like that.

Christmas was in two days and he'd been trying to get back to Japan for the past 24 hours. What happened to Christmas miracles and stuff like that?

His wife was probably calling Kyoya now to find out the best way to torture him…and she might even bring in the twins. Maybe he could beg Mori and Hunny to make his death quick and painless. They'd probably side with her though and make sure Tamaki endured as much pain as possible before his demise. And it's not like he'd be safe here in Paris because Kyoya had a long reach and the Black Onion Squad would hunt him down and throw him into a dungeon…somewhere.

And he would deserve it all. His mantra of making women happy, was being broken. And Haruhi wasn't just any woman, she was his wife. He deserved a slow torturous death.

"Mr. Suoh?" A woman standing behind the ticket counter called out to him.

He jumped up and fell to the ground before tripping his way to the desk. "Yes! I'm Mr. Suoh!"

"Uh…" She eyed him as if he'd just been released from the insane asylum. "Yes, well…we have just received word that they will be letting some flights take off. I have you booked on the first flight available leaving for Sydney, Australia."

"But I'm going to Tokyo, Japan," he explained patiently as if he were talking to an idiot.

She narrowed her eyes. "Yes, sir, but –"

Tamaki interrupted her and threw back his hair, giving her a wink and a smile. Instantly the woman got hearts in her eyes and she was under his spell. "My dear, I know you are working your fingers to the bone trying to accommodate everyone, but is there nothing heading to Tokyo?"

Giggling, the lady blushed and her grin grew. "I'm sorry, but there are limited flights leaving. Sydney is the best I can do, and from there you can get a flight to Japan since they are in their summer season and won't be dealing with the snow issues that we are at the moment."

"But…"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Suoh, but that's the best we can do."

"Then I'll take it." He leaned closer. "Is there any possible way for you to also book me a flight from Sydney to Tokyo?" He winked again and the woman fainted.

When she came to, she pulled herself up and gushed, "YES! Let me please do that for you!"

It wasn't long before Tamaki was settled in his first class seat and flying off to Sydney, Australia. Only a five hour layover between flights and then he could fly home, arriving before Christmas morning…maybe. Sydney and Tokyo were a day ahead. His two days before Christmas automatically became one. Haruhi was really going to kill him.

When he landed in Sydney, he called Haruhi to check in. He'd called her before he took off from Paris. She didn't sound happy, but she also didn't rub in the fact that she'd told him not to go on the trip. "Haruhi, I'm here."

"Here where?" Haruhi asked, looking out the window of their home.

"In Sydney!"

"That's not here. That's there," she deadpanned.

"I'm trying to get home."

"I know you are." She sighed heavily. "Just get home as soon as you can." What she didn't tell him was that she was already having contractions, but they were irregular and not very close together. Kyoya had come over as soon as she called and told him about them to monitor her, but she wanted Tamaki home for Christmas and she didn't want him to miss the birth of their first child. If she told him everything, he'd be in a blind panic trying to get to her and annoy the people around him. If only he didn't care so much about wanting to travel as a commoner. Not that he did much of it considering he only flew first class and only on certain airlines, but she'd guessed the commoner part was the fact that he wasn't travelling by private plane. She kind of wished he would use one right now. Then again, by the time the private jet got to him in Sydney, it would probably be about time to board his flight home.

"I'm trying. I love you, Haruhi."

"I love you too." She hung up the line and rubbed her bulging belly. "Daddy's on his way."

"He may not make it," Kyoya stated, pushing up his glasses.

"He will. Even if we go to the hospital before he arrives, delivering a baby will take a while. He'll be here before this little one comes."

Kyoya didn't want to discourage her, but there was a chance she could be wrong. Instead, he nodded. "You're right."

Only a little longer. Only a little longer.

Tamaki kept glancing up at the screen at his gate. Time was moving at a snails pace. He was sweating and his heart rate increased. He needed to get home now! But he had to wait. Three more hours to go. He'd even called some of his friends and no one had a plane here in Sydney. FUUUUCK! His wife was going to kill him.

His phone ringing made him jump and he threw his phone into the air before catching it quickly. Answering it without looking, he said, "Moshi moshi."

"Tamaki, I've arranged for one of our family's connections to fly you from Sydney to Tokyo. Go down to gate A11. It should be two gates away from you. The airline is allowing the plane to use its boarding gate as a favor to me. You will get on that plane and fly into a private terminal here in Tokyo. A car will be waiting for you to take you to an undisclosed destination," Kyoya explained.

This scared Tamaki. Undisclosed location? He really was going to die. "H-How do you know where I am?"

"Unlike you, I'm not an idiot. I know what flight you are on and from there I can easily fight out your gate number. Now go down to the new gate and get on that plane!" Kyoya disconnected the call, expecting his friend to follow orders…or else.

Tamaki ran to gate A11 and flew down the boarding ramp. He was so dead, but maybe he could see Haruhi one last time before he took his last breath. That would be worth it. Although, a lifetime together would be better. Maybe he should write out his last will and testament before they landed in Tokyo.

Once his plane touched down and he disembarked, he swallowed hard when he saw the limo waiting for him on the tarmac. Would they find his body? Would it look like an accident? Or maybe natural causes?

"Suoh-sama, please get in and I'll take you were you need to be. Your wife and Ootori-sama are expecting you."

Tamaki fell on the ground and screamed, "I'm too young to die! I have too much to live for!"

Sweatdropping, the driver stated, "Suoh-sama, I've only been instructed to take you to the hospital."

Tamaki turned into petrified stone. So Kyoya was going to have access to everything in the hospital to kill his friend. This was definitely the end.

The driver shook his head, picked up the Tamaki statue, and threw him in the back of the car. Thankfully, Kyoya paid him very well or he just might quit.

Dropping the privacy partition, the driver spoke to his passenger once they had arrived, "We're here sir. Your wife is in labor and delivery. Do you know where to go? I was told to tell you to take the first set of elevators up to the third floor."

Labor and delivery? Haruhi was there? Wasn't he here to be tortured? "What? What's going on?"

The driver rolled his eyes. He'd met Tamaki on several different occasions, and even though the blond seemed kind of dense and stupid, this took the cake. "Your wife is in labor and you baby is about to be born. If you don't hurry, you'll miss it."

This seemed to wake Tamaki up and he kicked the door open and ran toward the elevators. Haruhi was in labor! She needed him! Only he could be there for her! As soon as the doors opened onto the third floor, he flew out of them and started to yell for his wife. "Haruhi! Haruhi!"

"Sir! You need to calm down and lower your voice. We have several patients on this floor right now and they don't need you screaming!" One of the nurses snapped.

Tamaki ignored her. "Haruhi!" He called out again.

"Sir, if you don't lower your voice, I will have to call security and have you removed."

He ignored her again. "Haruhi!"

"Tamaki, I suggest you listen to the nurse or else. I have the Black Onion Squad on standby if needed," a voice spoke from behind him.

Gasping, the blond turned around slowly and found the Shadow King standing there, his glasses glinting in the light. "Eep!"

"I warn you, Tamaki. Not one more sound. Now follow me and I'll take you to Haruhi. You arrived just in time. She's dialated to an eight and it shouldn't be much longer now." Kyoya spun on his heal and started to walk down the white corridor.

Quietly, Tamaki followed him, but as soon as Kyoya pushed open the door to one of the rooms and Tamaki saw his wife lying in a hospital bed, he forgot all about being silent. "Haruhi!" He yelled and raced to her side, pulling her into his embrace.

"Can't breathe! Tamaki!" Haruhi tried to speak, but it came out almost choked.

"Tamaki, I warned you. You have a choice. You can either watch the birth of your child, or I can knock you out and you'll miss the whole spectacle. It's completely up to you." Kyoya smirked.

The blond released his wife and sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Good choice," Kyoya stated, pushing his glasses up again.

Much to everyone's shock, although it shouldn't have been much of one considering, when it came time for Haruhi to push, Tamaki calmed down, took charge, and turned into the perfect coach. And when his daughter was born, he cut the cord and then held her, walking her over to Haruhi. She was beautiful. They both were, his wife and daughter.

In the end, he did get his Christmas miracle…and he didn't die. So, two miracles. He was truly lucky and blessed.

 _The End_


	3. Mori and Haruhi

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. This time Mori and Haruhi are going to be searching for something special. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 – Mori/Haruhi

Haruhi stared out the window as she washed the dishes from dinner and signed. Shining brightly in the night sky sat a star that glowed more than any other, and she muttered, "Star light, star bright…Yeah, as if that works."

When she'd been a kid, she'd wished upon every star in the sky, and it didn't work. Her mother never got better and died, leaving her to look after her father, Ranka. So wishing didn't work, and yet, she still found herself silently pleading with the stars and heavens to make her wish come true. She'd come to terms with her mother, but she wasn't sure she could come to terms with this wish staying nothing more than a dream that never came true.

Mori looked out the window of his bedroom, gazing up at the stars and making a wish on the brightest one. He was ready. Ready for more. Ready for everything.

He'd been waiting for the perfect time to confess to the one and only girl he found himself having feelings for: Haruhi. Up until now, the perfect moment never appeared. He'd liked her since the moment he laid eyes on her, which is saying something given the circumstances. Actually, it was more like he felt drawn to the person who walked into the third music room with scraggly hair, thick glasses, and a sweater two sizes too big. There was just something about her. Something special and he couldn't seem to ignore her or stop looking at her every chance he got. This was the power of Haruhi Fujioka.

And she had become his everything…if only she knew it.

It had been three years since that fateful day. Now he was in his third year of college and she was in her first. It felt like they were in the same position that they were when they first met, but this time things were also different. This time they were friends, he knew her, and the other hosts knew exactly where they stood with her. As friends and nothing more. The only person who didn't was Mori. And he wanted to know more than anything. He wanted everything with her and her alone.

So here he sat, his eyes fixated on the sky, and his heart wishing beyond hope for his Christmas wish and dream to come true.

The next morning…

"Everyone! My daughter is sad and we need to cheer her up! We are men and hosts in the Ouran High School Host Club! We cannot hold our heads up high if we can't even make her happy," Tamaki yelled dramatically into the phone at eight in the morning. He'd conferenced called all of the former hosts an hour after he woke up because that's all he'd been able to wait before picking up his cell phone.

Pushing up his glasses and attempting to rein in his dark aura, Kyoya seethed, "We are no longer in high school and no longer in the host club." If Tamaki was in front of him right now, his best friend would be incinerated.

"He's right, Tama-Chan," Hunny readily agreed. While he had already been up for about 30 min, Tamaki had interrupted morning cake time. How dare he?

Mori rolled his eyes. Tamaki was up to his old tricks and Mori didn't want to have anything to do with any crazy schemes. That said, he had noticed that Haruhi seemed out of sorts the day before and he wanted to see her smile a real smile. If he didn't join in, Tamaki would follow through. No one could discourage him, not even the Shadow King because once the blond got something into his head, no could stop him except maybe a certain former female host. "What are you planning?"

"Yeah, Tono. What's your plan?" Both Hikaru and Kaoru asked at the same time.

"We are going to take her to the amusement park. It's something she has probably never done as a commoner and she will be so grateful that she will smile and…" Tamaki suddenly pictured Haruhi throwing herself in his arms and shouting, "This is the best, Tamaki-senpai! I'm so happy I came with you today."

"We've lost him again," Hikaru grumbled. They could hear Tamaki speaking jumbled words. They could only periodically hear something about Haruhi and Daddy.

"Boss, give it up. You know she turned you down flat," Kaoru stated plainly. She'd turned all of them down except maybe Hunny and Mori, but that's only because they hadn't confessed to her. Hunny only considered her a friend or sister, and Mori…he was convinced the taller man had feelings for Haruhi, and if he wasn't mistaken, Haruhi returned his feelings.

"And she's probably been to an amusement park at some point. She may be a commoner, but it's not like the amusement park keeps them out," Hikaru pointed out. Since he'd known Haruhi, he'd discovered a lot of things about commoners he would never have figured out or cared about learning before.

Tamaki sounded shocked. "Eh?"

"Tamaki, just because she is a commoner does not mean she has lived her life scraping for food, clothes, and the other essentials. Ranka has provided for her and they are able to live comfortably," Kyoya spoke, his tone probably told everyone how annoyed he felt at the moment…everyone except his idiot best friend.

"Uh, you think so, mommy."

A red tick mark appeared on Kyoya's head. "Yes, you baka!"

"But we have to do something!"

"Tama-Chan, just because he said she's probably been to one doesn't mean we can't go to the amusement park," Hunny said. He'd finished his cake and was in a much better mood.

"So we can go?" To everyone else, he sounded like an excited child…or puppy.

Sighing heavily, Kyoya pushed up his glasses and finally relented, "Yes, we can go."

And that was why the hosts were together and pounding on Haruhi's door at nine in the morning.

"What do you want?!" She snapped. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and was about to go out to do her grocery shopping. There was a sale on meat this morning at one store and the other one had a sale on toilet paper and vegetables.

"Haruhi, we're here to take to you Disneyland!" Tamaki gushed.

"No, thank you," she deadpanned and tried to shut the door in their faces.

"Haruhi, come," Mori said calmly.

Seeing Mori, hearing that he wanted her to come, she blushed. "Okay. Fine." Her friends, with the exception of Mori and Kyoya, jumped up with glee and threw their arms around her, shouting with joy. "You guys are squeezing me to death! Mori-senpai!"

Mori reacted quickly and pulled her to safety, lifting her high into his arms. His eyes locked with hers and he found himself leaning forward. He was pulled out of his trance when the others started to yell at him, and he realized that he was about to kiss her. What had he been thinking? And why did she look almost disappointed? Maybe he was reading her wrong.

"Uh, thanks, Mori-senpai." Her voice was quiet and low. She had wanted him to kiss her, to confess like almost all the others had, but maybe it was just wishful thinking. Her wish probably wouldn't be coming true again.

The twins forced her into a cutesy dress and styled her hair. They fussed over her, and like usual, she didn't understand the reason they always forced her to go through all the effort; and yet this time, when she stood there and saw her image in the mirror, even she had to admit that she looked good and wanted to see Mori's reaction.

Did she imagine it, or did his eyes widen a little? Did he suck in his breath? Or maybe she had imagined it all?

At the park, they rode on different rides, ate enough food to feed an army, and as the wind started to blow a little harder, as the sun started to drop a little lower in the sky, Haruhi started to feel a little dismayed. On each ride, the hosts took turns sitting with her, but Mori had yet to be her partner.

"Let's go on this one next!" Tamaki exclaimed, guiding everyone towards a line that seemed to be virtually non-existent. "Mori-senpai, why don't you and Haruhi ride together on this one." He pushed them both forward, and when they had left without the others joining them, disappearing into the darkness, he grinned and turned around, walking away from the ride.

"Where are…" Hikaru began.

"We going?" Kaoru finished.

"Tamaki, I didn't think you had it in you." Kyoya smirked.

"What do you mean, Kyo-Chan? Shouldn't we be going on the ride as well?" Hunny asked, confused.

"I think it's time to give them a little push," Tamaki stated with a smile.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "He means that Mori-senpai and Haruhi both have feelings together, and he hopes they can finally realize that it truly is a small world after all. They belong together."

"I'm surprised Tono noticed it at all," Kaoru snickered.

"I'm surprised that the boss would even try to push them together," Hikaru chortled.

"Hey!" Tamaki shouted, offended his friends would think so little of him. But if he was honest, there was a time when they would have been right, and it wasn't that long ago. That said, even he could see that Mori and Haruhi belonged together. Now it was up to them.

On the ride, music surrounded him as they floated through the dark tunnel. Haruhi didn't know what to say or what to do. She felt like a fish out of water and her heart was pounding sitting slow close to Mori. For whatever reason, the others hadn't joined them, and she would forever be grateful for that. Even if it was only for a short period of time, she could pretend that this was more than just two friends on a ride at a silly amusement park that her friends spent too much money on.

"Haruhi," Mori said.

"Yes, Mori-senpai?" Haruhi inquired when he didn't continue. Her heart was pounded and she felt overly warm in the cool tunnel.

He gently took her hand and threaded their fingers together. This would probably be his only chance. He was ready. He wanted this. He wanted it all. "I love you," he stated simply.

Gasping, her hand tightened on his. Her face burned hot and her smile grew until her cheeks hurt. "I love you too," she whispered softly.

In a tunnel, a week before Christmas, Haruhi's wish came true. She hadn't believed that it could happen, but apparently Christmas wishes did come true.

In a tunnel, one week before Christmas, Mori's wish came true. He believed and knew it could happen, and when the perfect moment arose, he took a leap of faith.

 _The end._


	4. Kaoru and Haruhi

**A/N: Moving on in this collection of stories. Next up is Kaoru/Haruhi. Merry Christmas!**

Chapter 4 – Kaoru/Haruhi

"Why am I doing this again?" Kaoru grumbled as his brother painted his fingernails on one hand bright red and Haruhi painted the other.

"it's for the kids," Haruhi answered plainly without lifting her head. One would have thought that he didn't care or had no emotional ties to the plan, but her small snort at the end gave her away.

"This is not funny," Kaoru snapped.

Hikaru snorted with laughter, pulling back so that he wouldn't spit on his brother's hands thus ruining his paint job. "You should see it from our point of view."

Kaoru glared at his twin and Haruhi, who had joined his brother in his laughter. "But why me? Why do I have to be Mrs. Claus when we have Haruhi? And why the hell do I have to have my nails painted when I'm only going to be in costume for a couple of hours."

Tamaki had decided that the hosts should dress up in cosplay and visit the children's ward at one of the Ootori family hospitals, and for whatever reason, it was announced that Kaoru would play Mrs. Claus while Mori played Santa. Haruhi and Hunny would be elves, Tamaki and Hikaru would be dressed as reindeer, and Kyoya would oversee it all, refusing to dress up in any cosplay. Again, Kaoru didn't understand why he had been chosen to be Mrs. Claus.

"Because Kyoya-senpai put all the names into a hat and drew them out for each character. You were there," Haruhi deadpanned grabbing Kaoru's hand to put on a second coat of nail polish.

"You know, you could have offered to trade with me. Isn't that what girlfriends are supposed to do?" Kaoru still felt embarrassed and put out. It didn't make any sense. Haruhi should have automatically been given the part of Santa's wife because she was definitely a girl – something she liked to point out periodically when someone made a comment about her cosplaying as a girl.

"I love you, but nope. I'm having too much fun seeing you squirm," Haruhi giggled. Almost a year ago, he'd clumsily asked her out and she'd accepted. Even when Tamaki completely freaked out or when they'd been discovered kissing by some of their customers at a bakery one weekend, she had zero regrets. And after Tamaki calmed down, he – like the others – wished them well.

The night he asked, he'd been so nervous. Tamaki had convinced them to go bowling, convinced that all commoners did it and the hosts needed to try it too. He'd gotten too close to Haruhi when it was her turn, she brought her arm back and hit him in the crotch. He doubled over and squeaked, "Will you go out with me?" Tamaki had gone to get drinks for everyone and didn't hear Kaoru's proposition. Haruhi said yes, they went out, and the rest is history. Or at least the past year had been. On the anniversary of that night, Kaoru took her bowling again, but this time they'd left the rest of the hosts at home.

And now Kaoru was getting his nails painted and his brother would soon be putting makeup on him so that he could be transformed into and old woman. It might be for the children, but that didn't mean he wanted to put on a dress complete with padding…and Haruhi refused to trade with him. Well that and Kyoya told them all that trading was not allowed, which didn't stop Kaoru from trying. The Shadow King had a gleam in his eye and an evil smirk plastered on his face. Damn him.

Sighing, he finally mumbled, "You're all heart."

Haruhi snickered, "I know."

"Suck it up." Hikaru slapped his cheek leaving something cold and wet on him.

"What the hell?" Kaoru gasped.

"Don't worry, it's only primer." The older twin used a makeup sponge to spread the goop.

The female host covered her mouth with her hand. "Yeah, I'm so glad it's you and not me this time."

Kaoru felt around on the table to the right of him, grabbed the first soft thing he found, and threw it at her, hitting her in the face. It had been the puff that had been sitting in the face powder and it left a chalky mark on her face. He laughed.

"Hey!" Hikaru shouted when Haruhi threw it back and hit him on the back of his head. Glaring at her, he clenched his teeth and said, "I'll be right back." With that he got up and left the couple alone. If they wanted to act like children, he would give them space…and hope that there was still enough makeup left to complete the job and that Kaoru didn't completely ruin his nails. He couldn't wait to see what kind of mess they made. Taking out a key, he locked his brother and future sister-in-law in the room with no means of escape. He laughed manically.

"Oh, it's on," Kaoru announced with a sly grin on his face.

"Bring it!" Haruhi accepted the challenge, grabbing a bottle of baby powder that just happened to be on a counter next to her, opened it, and squeezed it, sending a white cloud toward her boyfriend.

Kaoru glanced down next to him and grabbed the circular container of loose powder and threw it at her. Both were covered, but they weren't done. Haruhi found a bottle of water and dumped it over Kaoru's head. While water was being poured over him, Kaoru took a tube of red lipstick and swiped it over Haruhi's face. His girlfriend retaliated by grabbing black mascara and brushing the wand through Kaoru's hair and getting it stuck.

Kaoru's eyes grew. He palmed the lip gloss and threw the wand into her hair, making it greasy. It started to fall out, but stopped in her bangs before it fell completely. Seeing it just stop, made him fall to his knees laughing.

Crossing her eyes, Haruhi watched the stick stop as it tapped her nose. The tip of it holding onto her hair, and she couldn't help except laugh with her boyfriend, but she wasn't done. One more round. She grabbed a small container of red glitter and threw it into the air toward Kaoru. It landed everywhere including on her. They were both sparkling like those vampires in that book.

The couple laughed some more as they started to try and wipe the glitter and powder off of each other, sneaking in a kiss here and there., but if anything, they made it all worse, which made them laugh even more. They were still laughing when the lock turned and they heard a collective gasp coming from behind them.

"Haruhi, Kaoru, I expect you to clean up this mess after our performance at the hospital. Get ready quickly," Kyoya stated calmly…too calmly. "Oh, and when you clean it up, not one piece of glitter should remain. I'll make sure to leave a few of the members of the Black Onion Squad to make sure you get every last speck of dust is gone and disposed of properly." His glasses glinted in the light and he exited the room, leaving the other hosts standing there gaping at the couple inside.

Still chuckling, Kaoru leaned over to kiss her cheek and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Haruhi."

"Merry Christmas, Kaoru," Haruhi said bad and kissed her boyfriend on the lips.

Their performance without a hitch, and the clean-up…well, the clean-up took longer than it probably should since another glitter/powder fight began amid a lot of laughing, kissing, and hugging.

They probably had the most unromantic beginning, but it worked for them. They didn't follow the norm, not that they ever wanted to. But one thing that they could always say, their relationship would be filled with laughter and happy times. This Christmas to the next, they would be surrounded by their friends, their family, and their love. And that was truly magical.


	5. Hunny and Haruhi

**A/N: Bad author! I thought I had published this and I hadn't. I uploaded it and stopped there. Not sure what I was thinking. Ok, for those of you that love my Hunny/Haruhi stories, this one is for you. Merry Christmas!**

Chapter 5 – Hunny/Haruhi

Hunny stood in the dojo pretending to observe the students and kept glancing out the window to the falling snow. He was completely distracted. Well, not completely. When one of his pupils ran towards him, ready to throw a punch, Hunny easily dodged it by stepping to the side and then leaping behind the younger man.

"Not fair!" the student pouted.

Giggling, Hunny bent down so that he was on his level. "It was fair. You attacked and I dodged. I could have also blocked." He patted the child's head. At five, the child was already quite skilled, but he still had much to learn.

"But daddy!" the child whined.

Hunny lifted an eyebrow. Had he ever been this bad? This was his son and Chika did say that Mitsuaki was just like him when Hunny was younger. But had he been this bad? He didn't think so…maybe…couldn't be…it might be a good possibility. "Mitsuaki, you have to learn to be quieter and follow through. You hesitated before you approached me." He ruffled his son's hair. "Don't worry. You're getting there."

"Does this mean we can't?" Mitsuaki swept his right foot from side to side, his hands clasping each other behind his back, and his eyes boring a hole into the tatami mats.

"Can't?" Hunny had been distracted again.

Huffing, the child stomped the foot that had been swing back and forth. "You promised!"

"I promised?" He knew exactly what his son was talking about, and a smile slowly pulled his lips upwards.

"You promised we fight! Me and mommy against you!" The child made it sound as if the world would end if he didn't get said fight in.

"You and mommy? Does mommy know about that?"

"Hai! We plan…I mean…hai!"

Unable to hold it in, Hunny giggled. His son looked put out and he could no longer tease him, although, he wasn't exactly sure that Haruhi knew she was being roped into their battle. Thoughts of her had his eyes drifting to the snow once again. Snow always made him think of her. It had been on a snowy Sunday morning that he'd run into her while she was carrying groceries home. He'd asked his driver to pull over and he offered her a ride. Just then the snow started falling harder and she reluctantly accepted. She hated depending on others.

That was the beginning.

It was snowing three days later when he asked her out on a date. He'd thought about doing it before he graduated, but always thought someone else was in her heart. She'd accepted with a cherry nose and flushed cheeks, her warm breath turning the air white when she spoke.

It was snowing four years later when he went with her to visit her mother's grave and then proposed. She'd cried and said yes. This time not only was her face red, but so were her eyes…and he didn't regret making her tears fall that day. They made sure they got married on a day that it typically snowed. They got their wish.

It was snowing a year later when she told him that they were expecting their first child, and snowing again in a freak winter storm when that child was born screaming his head off. Haruhi and Hunny both cried and instantly fell in love with their little boy.

It was snowing when their second child was born. A little girl with big brown eyes like her mother. He never thought he could love any girl as much as he loved his wife, he had been wrong. His little daughter was only a year old and had him wrapped around her little finger. Both his wife and his daughter did.

And today it snowed and he promised Mitsuaki that they could have a snowball fight. He was finally big enough. While it didn't seem as momentous as the other moments ushered in by snow, it was time spent with his son, having fun. He could remember the first time he had a snowball fight with his own father. He'd been Mitsuaki's age and it was before his father laid down all of the rules about what it meant to be head of the family. Chika hadn't been allowed to participate because he'd still been too young. It was just him and his father, and he'd had the time of his life. It was always something he'd wanted to do with his own son, and now he could.

Someone entering the dojo pulled him out of his thoughts. When he turned around to see who it was, his smile grew and he bounced towards the intruder. "Haru-Chan!" Wrapping his arms around her, he lifted her and swung her around. "I missed you."

Giggling, Haruhi shook her head and leaned down to kiss her husband. "I missed you too," she said against his lips.

"EWWW!" Mitsuaki pretended to throw up. He may love his parents, but that was just gross.

Hunny laughed as he set his wife down. "One of these days…"

"All kids are like that at his age." Haruhi grinned and went over to her son, kissing the top of his head. "Are you ready? There's a good blanket of snow on the ground now." She turned to her husband. "Is class over?"

"It is!" Hunny proclaimed. When Mitsuaki had decided to attack his father, the other students were getting ready to leave.

"Then let's not waste time," Haruhi declared, grabbing her son's hand and pulling him outside.

"Wait, so you really have teamed up together?" Hunny asked, a sparkle in his eye.

"We have!" Mitsuaki exclaimed excitedly.

Haruhi nodded. "It's true."

"How is that fair?" The former loli shota host stuck out his bottom lip.

"You are faster than almost anyone I know, stronger too. You'll manage. I'm just evening the odds," Haruhi smirked.

Hunny clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "I hope you two are prepared.

"We are!" mother and son shouted together, running towards a mound of snow that hadn't been there that morning.

"Haruhi, you've been plotting!" Hunny pouted.

"I'd like to think as taking a few pages out of Kyoya's book. I'm just well prepared." With that, she grabbed one of her pre-made snowballs and threw it at her husband.

Hunny ducked behind a tree and grabbed a handful of snow before throwing it at his family. His family. When Haruhi had joined their crazy club, he honestly didn't know what would happen or where it would lead. Now he knew. She was his happiness and the love of his life, and together with their children, they had the perfect life. It may not always go according to plan, but they wouldn't change a thing.

And it all started with snow.


	6. Kyoya and Haruhi

**A/N: For whatever reason, I had a really hard time writing this chapter. I love writing Kyoya/Haruhi together and this time I couldn't figure out what I wanted to write and writer's block was my nemesis, but then I was watching White Christmas and inspiration struck. Enjoy! Merry Christmas!**

Chapter 6 – Kyoya/Haruhi

"Haru-Chan! Are you okay?" Hunny bounded up to his friend in the hall, his loud voice echoing off of the marble, Mori following closely behind.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Hunny-senpai. Why?" Haruhi told him.

"You just seem really quiet."

"Oh. I just have a lot going on right now between semester finals and my duties with the Host Club. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure Haru-Chan?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it." She grinned at him.

He smiled back and shouted, "Okay!" Turning around, he ran towards Mori and jumped on his back…just like normal.

Normal. In truth, Haruhi was exhausted and it wasn't even the studying that was getting to her. She could handle that part with ease. She'd always been studious and if anything, that kept her out of her own head. But when she closed the books and she no longer had something to occupy her thoughts, her mind would constantly drift to Kyoya. It was odd really. She wasn't sure when it happened or how it had happened, but slowly, she'd started to notice him more and more, and when it dawned on her that she constantly thought about him, she became self-conscious and realized she might actually like him.

UGH! This isn't what she wanted. Hunny asking her a simple question had her thinking about the Shadow King again. She needed to forget him because she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt what he really thought of her. To him, she was nothing more than a lowly commoner that disrupted all of their lives and wouldn't leave them alone. She'd heard him talking on the phone to someone. And it had to be about her. What other "lowly commoner" did he know? No one. Only her. She was the only one he associated with.

Sighing, she fell back against the wall and threw her head back. Maybe if she hit her head enough, it would knock some sense into her. It hadn't worked yet. The night she realized what she truly felt for him, she'd slammed her forehead against her coffee table at home multiple times…until she had a red bump in the middle of her forehead. The twins asked her about it the next day, which made Tamaki freak out. The blond would probably wrap her in bubble wrap if he thought it could get away with it. Not only would people not be able to touch her, she would be protected in case anything untoward happened.

And Kyoya, hadn't even bothered to look up from his computer when he said, "Haruhi, you should take greater care of your appearance. While you are no longer in debt to the Host Club, you are still a member and must service our customers."

Her response? "Yes, Kyoya-senpai." On the inside though, she was fuming and inwardly thought, ' _If you have something to say to me, then at least give me some respect and look at me, asshole!'_ Of course, she would never say that to his face. When it came to the Shadow King, smile and nod was a better policy. One never knew what would happen if they didn't. She'd heard rumors of various students and adults going missing when they crossed Kyoya Ootori…not that she believed the rumors, but it was probably better to err on the side of caution.

And now here it was just a couple of days before Christmas and she was dragging herself to the Host Club for one final day of operation before they closed until after the new year. Once they came back, it would only be a few months before Kyoya and Tamaki graduated. Would they be like Mori and Hunny and still show up at least once a week to see everyone? Or would high school be where her time with Kyoya ended? As bad as some of the rumors were, as heartbroken as she was hearing his conversation, as horribly as he sometimes treated her, looking down on her for being a mere commoner, she didn't want him to disappear from her life completely.

"Why did it have to be him?" She mumbled as she forced herself to move away from the wall and towards the third music room.

Kyoya waited, watching the door. He'd mastered the fine art of surveying his surroundings without anyone realizing what he was doing. The glare on his glasses not only served to put the fear of kami into anyone who would oppose him, but it also let him look around without anyone realizing what he was doing…and it let him stare at a certain female host without her knowing what he was doing. He couldn't say it was love at first sight. It wasn't. But somewhere between the time she joined the club and paid off her debt, he realized that he had fallen for her. Maybe he knew before that and that's why he constantly added to her debt, forcing her to stay close to him as long as possible.

He'd hid it well, but when she'd agreed to stay on with the Host Club, he'd been elated. The knot in his stomach released and he felt calm for the first time in months. Of course, then they'd had to deal with the whole Eclaire thing and Tamaki going off half-cocked thinking he knew what was best for the club. It was then that Kyoya realized Haruhi loved Tamaki, not him. Not the Shadow King of Ouran. And it made sense. Tamaki was the romantic that didn't hide his feelings. He wasn't closed off…not like Kyoya. After everything Tamaki had done for him, Kyoya wanted to be sure the blond got his fairy tale ending.

But nothing ever happened and Kyoya believed it would only be a matter of time. Only, the Host Club Princess and the Host Club King never got any closer. Why? Kyoya tried to push them together, and yet, they remained as they were. It didn't make sense. According to his research and data, it should have brought about a deeper relationship for both Tamaki and Haruhi.

The odd thing about everything was, Haruhi had been trying to help him and stayed after club a lot…until she didn't. Something had changed about two months ago. Suddenly, she avoided Kyoya if she could and no longer stayed after unless she had been ordered to do so. It was almost like she was pulling away from the club. Did something happen between her and Tamaki? Had it been something Kyoya had done himself? Was she tired of dressing like a guy and wanted to continue as a normal student? What? Kyoya didn't know, and neither did Ranka. Even Haruhi's father had noticed something felt off about his daughter, but he couldn't tell the Shadow King was exactly it was…or he wouldn't. But why would Ranka keep that a secret? It wouldn't make sense. So Kyoya was left at square one without knowing which way to move.

And he hated not knowing. Completely despised it.

Hunny and Mori walked in together and the door shut behind them. Kyoya continued to wait, and soon she arrived. Something was wrong. Dark circles and bags were under her eyes. Maybe she was studying too much, but he couldn't stop thinking that it was more than that. He shook his head to clear it. This wasn't normal. He wasn't the person who focused solely on someone else, who fell in love with the Natural Host. He was the one that should have been immune…and he hadn't been.

"Ho, ho, ho," Tamaki came out of the back room dressed in a red velvet suit and tons of padding and a fake white beard. The twins had dressed him and followed him out into the room, laughing at their handy work. What their Host Club president didn't realize yet, Hikaru and Kaoru had used a super strong glue they had invented for the beard, eyebrows, and wig. Tamaki would still look like Santa come Christmas and today was only the 22nd.

"Tamaki, I see that you are ready to receive the ladies." Kyoya smirked as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Kyoya! Yes, I am. They will all sit on Santa's lap and tell me what they want!" the blond exclaimed.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Why will they be sitting on your lap?"

"Haruhi! Are you jealous of all the girls sitting on daddy's lap? Don't worry, you are my favorite little girl and I'll make sure all your wishes come true. You can be the first person to sit on my lap."

"No thank you, Tamaki-senpai. Why would I want to do that? And I'm not your daughter," Haruhi deadpanned.

"B-B-But Haruhi! You know you want to." The blond ran up to her and tried to grab her, but the twins wrapped their arms around her first.

Shaking their fingers at him, they said, "Nu-uh, boss."

"No touching…" Hikaru started.

Kaoru finished, "Our toy."

Together they said, "You perv."

Tamaki gasped and turned white. "I-I-I'm not a perv!" He turned to Kyoya. "Mommy! Do you hear what these hoodlums are saying about me?"

Standing up, Kyoya closed his computer and placed both hands on his table, leaning forward. "Tamaki, while I normally can tolerate your idiotic antics, our guests are set to arrive in less than two minutes. If you do not straighten up, you will be locked in the back room and not allowed access to anyone." He leaned further forward. "And I do mean anyone." His lenses glinted in the light and his smirk grew when Tamaki ran to the other side of the room to where the Santa thrown stood near the windows.

As he ran, he yelled, "I'll be good!" Tamaki sat down with a plop and announced in a deep voice, "Santa is ready."

"That's what I thought."

The twins stepped away from Haruhi to saunter over to "Santa". "Hey, boss…"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, if you insist on causing trouble, I'll give you something more to do to keep you…occupied."

Grabbing each other, the twins started to cry, "We'll be good!"

Kyoya glanced at the time on the wall. "Places! It's time to receive our guests." His eyes drifted to Haruhi and he watched as she straightened her shoulders and plastered her host smile on her face. Something was definitely off about her.

"You know, Kyo-Chan, if you only watch, you will never truly find what you are looking for." Hunny had approached the Shadow King, sneaking up to him without his friend knowing.

"I don't know what you mean, Hunny-senpai?" Kyoya dropped his eyes, his fingers finding the button on his table that would open the doors to the music room.

Before he could press it down, Mori said, "He's right, Kyoya. She has her own wish this Christmas."

"I know she does. Everyone does."

"And you know what it is, don't you, Kyo-Chan?" Hunny asked giggling.

"Of course, I do. I know everything," Kyoya stated plainly. He was the Shadow King, he knew everything.

"Of course you do, Kyo-Chan," Hunny smiled widely and ran off to take his place.

Kyoya pushed the button and then the doors opened wide. It was show time.

He couldn't take his eyes off of Haruhi. Even when he was hosting guests, his eyes constantly drifted over to her. Her smile stayed in place, she made eye contact with her guests, said all the appropriate things, and yet, there was a hint of sadness in her brown eyes. Why?

After the last guest had left and the doors had closed, Tamaki went to the back to change and Haruhi snuck out the door. Kyoya took a step forward, unconsciously following her…until a scream rent the air.

A young man with white hair, a white beard, and white eyebrows ran out of the back room. Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed each other, laughing, tears streaming down their faces as they fell to the floor. "Look at him!" They both guffawed.

"What did you do? Why won't these come off? MOMMY!" Tamaki cried out, pulling on the beard.

Hunny ran up to his younger friend and pulled on the beard. It held tightly. "Want me to take it off for you, Tama-Chan?"

There was something in Hunny's eyes, in his tone that made Tamaki shiver. He backed away quickly. "No!" He was afraid that if Hunny pulled everything off, he wouldn't have any skin left on his face, and he was completely confident that with Hunny's strength, he would succeed in removing the fake hair. His head moved side to side. "Uh, mommy, where's Haruhi?" He swung his head back and forth some more. "Mommy, our daughter has been kidnapped!" He pointed an accusing finger at Hikaru and Kaoru, "Where did you take my daughter?"

"We didn't do anything with her," Hikaru snapped.

"Yeah, boss. If anything, it was you that did something to her. It was probably because you were too much of a perv," Kaoru grinned mischievously. He eyed his brother and together they started chanting, "Tamaki is a pervy Santa."

"You know, Kyo-chan, she probably went to the store before going home. And she's probably walking home in this cold weather. I think it's about to snow," Hunny told his friend.

Mori nodded. "You should go after her while the others are distracted."

"Don't worry about your computer, we'll get your stuff packed up and make sure it gets back to your house!" Hunny volunteered.

Kyoya glanced around the room, at the mayhem in the music room and made a quick decision. He slipped out the door unnoticed and called for his ride.

His car was waiting for him at the front of the school, but something caught his eye. Whipping his head to the right, he saw the girl that had occupied his thoughts strolling slowly toward the front gate. "Haruhi," he called out to her, making his way over to her.

Haruhi called her name and stopped. The last person she wanted to talk to right now had followed her…no, not followed. Kyoya didn't follow anyone anywhere. He probably just saw her walking as he was leaving and thought it would be rude if he didn't say something. Plastering on her best host smile, she turned around and asked, "Yes, Kyoya-senpai? Is there something you need?"

In that moment, he didn't know what to say. The smile was fake and she wasn't really looking at him in the eye. More like his nose or chin. "It's cold today. Would you like a ride home?"

"Uh, no, senpai. I have to go to the store first."

"I could give you a ride to the store if you would like."

"No, that's all right."

He took a step forward, moving closer to her. "It's cold."

"So? I've walked in colder, and the bus will have a heater."

"Haruhi."

"What?"

Another step closer.

"Is something wrong?"

"Why would you think that?"

So he had hit the nail on the head. Something was definitely wrong with her. "Did I do something?"

"No, never," she snapped and immediately regretted it. Taking in a deep breath, she let it out slowly. "Nothing, senpai. I've got to go." She spun around to leave him standing there, but she had been standing on a small patch of ice and slipped right into someone's arms.

"Haruhi! Are you all right?"

"Thank you, Kyoya…senpai." Her words ended on a whisper. She finally stared into his eyes and gasped. They weren't looking down on her with disdain or annoyance. It was something else.

"Haruhi…" He didn't know what else to say…except something came to him. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"I…I don't think we should."

"Pardon me?"

She stepped away from him and said, "Thank you for the rescue. I'm going to the store."

He was losing her before he even had her, and for some reason, he felt he had to at least try now. If he fell flat on his face, then he would move back into the shadows. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her back to him. "I believe rescuing you deserves a reward. Nothing in life is free." It was probably the wrong thing to say because he saw the anger in her eyes flare.

"Yes, that would be your answer. Fine then. You can come over for dinner on Sunday. I have things to do between now and then," she snapped. Pushing him away, she stormed off.

Smirking, Kyoya muttered, "Yes, I do believe I will." He returned to his car, feeling lighter than he just had.

Sunday rolled around and Kyoya knocked on Haruhi's door. Maybe he didn't know everything like he claimed. Maybe he didn't actually know how Haruhi's mind worked, but he did know something. He loved her and he needed to at least try and tell her, and what better time was there to confess than Christmas Eve.

Hearing the knock at the door, Haruhi knew that Kyoya had come alone. If he hadn't, the banging would sound as if bombs were going off and the door was about to fall off its hinges. She pulled it open and found only him. He stood there in a purple button up shirt and black slacks and jacket. So handsome. She shook her head. "Come on in, Kyoya-senpai."

"Thank you, Haruhi. These are for you." He handed her a bouquet of purple roses. She was wearing an apron over a red t-shirt and jeans…and she still looked beautiful to him.

"Thank you, senpai. Come on in." She opened the door wider for him to enter and then took in a deep breath as he passed by in order to steady her nerves. Big mistake. She smelled him and he smelled amazing. She swallowed hard.

"Where's your father?"

"The bar. He'll be home later tonight at some point."

Kyoya's heart lurched. They were alone and it would be just them for dinner. Unable to stop himself, the words flew out of his mouth, "I love you."

Haruhi had started to turn toward the stove and stopped, spinning around to face her guest. "Excuse me?" Was he toying with her? Was he lying? What the hell was that?

"I apologize. I seem to have taken you off guard." He smiled. She looked adorable standing there with her big eyes and her mouth hanging open.

"Wha-" She didn't know what to say, and simply stood there in shock.

He presented her with a small white box. "This is for you."

Slowly, she reached out and took the present. "I…uh…"

"Open it."

She frowned and tilted her head. "Why? Is this a game to you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You love me? Presents? Is this some sort of joke? I heard you. I heard you talking on the phone and saying that I was nothing more than a lowly commoner that interrupted your perfect lives."

Pushing his glasses up, he chuckled. "I see. How much of the conversation did you hear? All of it?" He knew exactly what conversation she was talking about.

"No, but come on, senpai. How many commoners do you know and associate with?"

"Several in fact," he stated quickly. "But that is beside the point. If you would have been listening to both sides and the entire conversation, after you heard that, you would have heard me tell my brother that you were more than a lowly commoner…that you are extraordinary, beautiful, and everything I could ever want in a partner. That you would make the perfect partner for any man. That you were strong and smart and deserved everything in life."

"Wait. What?"

"Since you use it so often, I thought you were fluent in sarcasm. It was my brother. I'm certainly not going to have a complete heart to heart with him."

"So…" her brown scrunched up in confusion. What did this mean?

"Open it." Kyoya pointed to the small box still in her hand.

She did and gasped. Inside was a beautiful necklace with a crystal pendant in the shape of a heart…at least she hoped it was a simple crystal. "Kyoya-senpai-"

"You can just call me Kyoya." He lifted the necklace out of the box and stepped behind the frozen girl in front of him. "I do love you and I simply want you to be happy. If this is being too forward, I do apologize."

"No…no, you're not. I feel the same," she whispered.

His hands paused for a moment before clasping the necklace closed. "You do?"

"Do you know what my Christmas wish is?"

He could barely hear her soft voice, but he did. "What?"

She spun around to face him. "You."

Lifting his hands, he brushed his fingers against her cheeks and leaned in to kiss her. It was pure magic.

Kyoya didn't know everything, even though he pretended that he did, but he knew a few things. He loved Haruhi, she loved him in return, and this Christmas would be perfect.


End file.
